Ella
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Ella era la unica capaz de hacer latir su corazón, ella y solamente ella...- HitsHina-Semi Au, Fluff, romantico , Regalo de cumpleaños para Any-chan 15


**Todo los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO, la historia es solo mía,la imagen pertenece a su respectivo autor.**

 **Notas:** Deseaba escribir algo más largo, pero no pude, esto algo oxidada con el Hitshina, Gintama me ha absorbido por completo(enserio :'v estuve tentada de darte un OkiKagu en vez de Hitshina), me a costado escribir esto :'v, se supone que estoy en **hiatus** pero no podía no darle un regalo, quizá le falto cosas pero :'v en mi defensa mi regalo era otro fic que quiza mas adelante suba, mientra tanto recibe este presente de mi parte, con mucho cariño para **Any-chan** , **¡Felicidades!** :3 espero que te la pases super x3 que comas mucho pastel y que fede te consienta 7u7 x3 , Any gracias por ser mi amiga y siempre apoyarme en mi loquera, sobre todo por tratar de ver Gintama :'v , usted me hizo feliz, :'v aunque solo viera una parte uwu.

 **Any** usted es la única que me hace querer escribir nuevamente para bleach XDD :3 espero que te guste.

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

 **Fluff** \- lime( muy poco estuve así de poquito de poner algo hot, el OkiKagu me cambio :'v ) **romántico, cursis , mucha azúcar.**

 **Semi Au,** se sitúa 15 años en el futuro,

* * *

Summary : solo había un lugar donde él podía ser uno mismo y era con ella.

* * *

 **Ella**

Capitulo único

 _"Ella era la unica capaz de hacer latir su corazón, ella y solamente ella..."_

Si pudieran definir exactamente a Hitsugaya Tōshirō seria con la palabra "frío", no era porque su poder tuviera que ver con el hielo, sino más bien a su actitud carente de emoción alguna (algo parecido al capitán Kuchiki), el joven prodigio siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre serio, callado y bastante maduro para la edad que poseía, incluso años atrás cuando su apariencia fuera la de un niño de primaria y detonaba cierta dulzura, su actitud diferenciaba mucho de uno, hasta algunos le decía _"cascarrabias"_ un apodo que bien se lo tenía merecido.

Muchos aseguraban que ese hombre no poseía corazón alguno, sobre todo cuando lo miraban; más de uno afirmaba que capitán del décimo escuadrón era capaz de congelar con tan sólo una mirada (metafóricamente).

Por ello a veces la gente solía decir que en vez de tener corazón ,tenía un iceberg en vez de ello, pese a todo lo anterior, la mayoría de los Shinigami no podía creer que Hitsugaya Tōshirō estuviera casado.

Si , porque lo estaba desde hacia 5 años, sobre todo que su esposa fuera la Shinigami más dulce y alegre de todos Seireitei , la teniente Hinamori Momo del quinto escuadrón.

Muchos aún se preguntaba el "

¿ _Cómo era aquello posible aquello ?_ " si bien eran amigo de la infancia, no era lógico que ambos estuviera juntos, puesto que tanto teniente como Capitán era muy diferentes, eran como el agua y el aceite, como el fuego y el hielo.

Diferían en muchos aspectos ,tanto fisico como psicológicos ,eran dos polos opuestos, mientras Tōshirō era como el inviernos, frío, seco y carente de emoción alguna, momo por el contrario era cálida, como una noche de verano, siempre vivaz, siempre feliz , sobre todo detonaba dulzura, incluso a veces se comportaba más como una jovencita de dieciséis años que uba mujer de más de 100 años cualquiera que la conocía, caía encantado por su dulzura, no era común ver a una Shinigami así de dulce y a la vez fuerte, la mayoría se compadecía que fuera esposa de Hitsugaya..

— _Pobrecita, debe aguantar a ese cascarrabias como esposo— había escuchado varias veces._

— _Que mal, ¿porqué será que aun continua juntos_?

— _Quizá es por lastima._ — y así se amontonaban los comentarios alrededor de ellos, sin conocer realmente la vida de ambos Shinigami.

.

.

Los amigos más cercados de la pareja, sabía que pese a que Hitsugaya era una persona fría la mayoria de las veces ,él realmente tenía un corazón ,muy escondido dentro de su ser, uno que solo respondía al nombre de Hinamori Momo, la única mujer capaz de hacer sonroja y enojar aquel hombre, la única capaz de sacarle una sonrisa; no era un secreto que Momo siempre ha sido su prioridad, incluso por ella fue que Tōshirō logró completar su bankai, solo por ella y para ella, él deseaba ser fuerte.

Pero incluso sus amigos más cercanos desconocían un hecho obvio.

Si bien Tōshirō no era el típico joven vivaz y lleno de la vida, si era una persona con un corazón: dulce y bondadoso, nadie a excepción de su esposa podía ver la calidez que emendaba aquel hombre.

Momo era quien conocía afondo a su marido, conocía aquellas miradas cansadas, aquellos pensamientos que a veces lo atosigaba cuando las cosas no resultaba como deseaba, sobre todo cuando alguno de sus subordinados perecía en alguna misión fallida.

Momo sabía lo frágil que era aquel imponente hombre, no en vano tenía bastantes años juntos, cuando eso pasaba ,ella estaba para él en cualquier momento.

.

.

.

La familia Hitsugaya tenía una extraña rutina que se repetía día con día, la cual consistía en platicar sobre su día mientras engullían los alimentos, para luego compartir las tareas del hogar, una vez hecha cada una de ella y en la intimidad de cuatro paredes, Tōshirō se abría ante su esposa ; solía terminar abrazado, acostado compartiendo una agradable tarde, a veces acompaño de besos, caricias lascivas, de comentarios subidos de tonos que terminaba desencadenado noches de pasión y lujuria , noches donde momo era capaz de olvidar su propio nombre y donde Hitsugaya Toushiro convertía el hielo en fuego.

…..

A Tōshirō le gustaba cuando Momo lo abrazaba y le hacía mimos, pese al frío, cuando estaba con Momo, él podía mostrar una faceta muy diferente que tenía.

A veces su rutina se viera afectada por ciertas cuestiones.

Había días donde Tōshirō regresaba cansado del trabajo y momo era quien lo reciba con una suave sonrisa, siempre le pregunta cómo le fue y aunque fuera a veces sobre su rutina como _" qué hacerse como capitán",_ Tōshirō le contaba mientras Momo escuchaba atentamente.

En los días malos cuando una misión fallaba y la pérdida de un Shinigami era inevitable. Momo reciba a Tōshirō y lo envolvía en sus cálidos brazos, él no decía nada, simplemente cerraba sus ojos y dejaba que el calor de su esposa lo envolviera, Momo solía acaricia su cabeza, ella le expresaba que lo quería y que todo estaría bien, incluso no era necesario hablar, a veces ella simplemente permanecía callada a su lado, abrazado su cuerpo e intentando apasiguar su dolor.

…..

Aunque no era dado en decirlo, había ocasiones donde Tōshirō en medio de la intimida y en las cuatro paredes de su casa, le decía que la amaba, cuando lo decía podría realmente abrirse a ella.

—Momo— mencionó, abrazado al cuerpo de Hinamori, ella acariciaba suavemente su cabeza, una sonrisa relucía en su rostro.

—Dime señor Hitsugaya— soltó una risa, era un juego que ellos llevaban haciendo años atrás _— ella le decía señor Hitsugaya y él le respondió señora Hitsugaya_ — ¿qué ocurre?, tiene una propuesta para la cena de hoy.

—Momo— volvió a mencionar, alzo su rostro y la miro directo a los ojos, Tōshirō no era de sonreír ni ser afectivo, pero cuando estaba solo junto a ella, era capaz de mostrar su verdadero ser— te amo, momo— aunque llevara más de cinco años juntos (más de 100 años como amigos) Momo aún no se acostumbraba _— y creía que jamás lo haría_ — aquelloñas muestras de cariño y dulces palabras de Tōshirō.

Ella se sonrojo mientras él se acercaba a su rostro y besaba sus labios.

Un tierno beso que podía calar todo su ser, un simple roce capaz de encender hasta el más frío corazón, Tōshirō la besa de forma profunda, con deseo, con pasión, Momo se deja querer en ese momento y en todo los momentos cuando Tōshirō le habla de aquella forma, su cuerpo comenzo a ceder, quedado debajo de Tōshirō, él la mira con amor mientras delineaba su rostro.

—Momo— susurra separado un poco sus labios y besado su rostro.

Momo se siente pequeña, tan frágil, como una muñeca, los dedos de Tōshirō acaricia su cuerpo con suavidad, dejado a su paso un mar de sensaciones, él reparte besos por su mejilla, por sus labios, por su cuello.

Ella ahora ya no ve al frío hombre, capitán de la décima división, al imponente hombre cpaaz de congelar a uno, ahora ve a un hombre enamorado, cálido, amoroso; ella sonríe y cierra los ojos, dejado salir varios suspiros.

Amaba cuando ambos podían estar a solas, amaba ser ella la única que descubriera aquella faceta desconocida de Hitsugaya.

Momo amaba a Hitsugaya tanto o igual que él, porque no había una escala para definir cuanto amor sentía él uno por el otro; y mientras el reclama su cuerpo y momo el de Tōshirō, ambos comienza una danza que se convertiría en un solo ser.

Para Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Momo Hinamori era la única capaz de abrir su corazón frío, era la única capaz de llenar de calidez y amor su ser.

La amaba como jamás creyó hacer y Momo lo amaba a él, más de lo que podía llegar imaginar.

 _ **Ambos era dos y luego uno solo, un ser completo de cada parte buena y mala, un ser lleno de amor.**_

 **~Fin~**

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:** Muchas felicidades Any-chan, pff, este fic me costo, como dice anteriormente la idea original era otra, de hecho el borrador quedo a medias, quizá después de mayo lo suba, ahora mi cabeza tiene tantas cosas :'v, tenia en mente escribirte algo, la fecha día a día se acercaba y mis ideas giraba entorno al Okikagu (kagura y okita de gintama) estuve tentada de regalarte un fic de ellos 7u7 pero no pude, usted escribió un fic de gintama, aun sin saber de ellos muy bien, usted me regalo algo hermoso y lo mínimo que debía hacer era darle un regalo dela misma magnitud, quizá no es muy largo pero se lo hice con mucho cariño, bien romanticon xD y cierta insinuacion, para que no me diga que gintama me ha cambiado para el lado oscuro.

Cuídese mucho * sabe que la quiero ;o; es mi hermana perdida x3, nuevamente felicidades y que cumpla muchos años más.

Muchas gracias por leer ;)

con cariño frany

24-04-2018

 **(creo que solo escribo Hitshina para esta fecha nee-chan LOL)**

¡Frany fuera...!


End file.
